A nos moments d'ivresses
by Ambrosae
Summary: Diane quitte Camelot pour une nouvelle vie. Elle troque son quotidien tranquille pour intégrer l'école internationale de danse de Lionnes. Elle fera la connaissance d'Elizabeth, de ses amis et aussi d'un garçon du nom de King qui saura attiser sa curiosité. Français. Kiane. AU. En cours.


Bonjour à tous, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour vous partager le chapitre premier d'une fanfiction que j'ai commencé il y a quelques jours seulement, toujours sur nanatsu no taizai et toujours sur mes deux bébés Diane et King. Je n'ai pris que peu de temps pour me corriger et me relire alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait! Je ferai bientôt une correction travaillée. Je ne promets aucun rythme de publication défini pour la suite, même si j'espère que ça arrivera vite, je suis impatiente de connaître la suite de cette histoire. Merci de me prévenir ou de me taguer si vous souhaitez partager ce texte. Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que ce premier chapitre ne soit pas trop mauvais. Je travaillerai davantage sur les prochains, c'est promis. Ambrosae.

* * *

Les deux femmes avançaient d'un pas rapide et mesuré, vraisemblablement pressés par le temps. Elles faisaient résonner leurs talons sur le sol de la gare, traversant le grand couloir menant aux quais, vide à cette heure-ci. Diane était la plus jeune des deux femmes, plus petite et plus en forme aussi. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle portait dans une queue de cheval négligé s'accordant parfaitement à sa tenue décontractée. Elle traînait derrière elle une énorme valise qui devait faire au moins deux fois son poids. La seconde femme était un peu plus grande, plus longiligne, ses cheveux blonds quant à elle était rassemblés dans un chignon serré qui culminait sur le dessus de son crâne. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes avant le départ du train. Un soupir de soulagement fut échangé entre les deux femmes ainsi qu'un regard plein de malice, signe d'une grande complicité. Elles s'enserrèrent rapidement, n'échangeant presque aucune parole lorsque la plus jeune s'avança finalement vers la bordure du quai. Puis Diane adressa une dernière œillade à sa sœur avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du train. Ce dernier, en partance de Camelot et à destination de Lionnes, était bondé de monde exactement comme la jeune femme s'y attendait. Un nouveau soupir lui avait alors échappé lorsqu'elle se lança à l'intérieur du wagon à la recherche de la place qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle avait, avant de s'asseoir tenté de ranger son énorme bagage dans les espaces dédiés, quelques étagères placées de manières fortuites au dessus des sièges passagers. Une fois sa mission accomplie elle regagna son siège puis partit à la rencontre du regard améthyste de Matrona, elles avaient toutes deux le même regard, il était de cette façon impossible d'ignorer le lien de parenté qui les liaient.

Matrona était une formidable danseuse étoile, connu et reconnu par tous ses compères, à 28 ans, elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir déjà dansé dans le monde entier dans de multiples ballets. Diane sourit rien qu'en y pensant, elle avait toujours été plus qu'admirative par le parcours de danseuse de sa grande sœur, cette dernière n'en parlait que très rarement mais la jeune fille adorait regarder les rediffusions de ballets où elle était présente quand elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer par elle même... Cependant, Matrona pensait mettre bientôt un terme à sa carrière, elle avait trouvé l'amour deux ans auparavant et souhaitait aujourd'hui, avec son compagnon Zarpa fondé sa propre famille. Quand elle en parlait, elle affichait un air calme et serein. Elle était sure de son choix. Diane ne pouvait que la soutenir dans sa démarche.

Le sifflet retentit et la jeune fille rendit le signe de main que sa sœur lui envoyait. Le train commença alors doucement à s'avancer sur les rails, accélérant, petit à petit, jusqu'à atteindre sa vitesse de croisière quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne distinguait à présent plus la gare. Diane jeta un regard autour d'elle et resta braqué quelques instants sur le pied de la jeune fille face à elle qui battait la mesure de la musique qui se faisait entendre à travers son casque audio. Le vieil homme à côté d'elle émit quant à lui un léger ronflement tandis que le sommeil l'emportait déjà vers d'autres contrées. Diane, quant à elle, était bien éveillée. Elle admirait l'extérieur, rien ne pouvait plus la sortir de sa contemplation du paysage qui défilait, le front appuyé contre la vitre froide, elle finit même par ne plus la sentir tandis qu'elle s'échappait dans ses pensées. Diane se posa de nombreuses questions sur la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait à Lionnes, l'inquiétude la rongeait. Elle avait déjà échangé avec sa future colocataire, Elizabeth qu'elle devait retrouver à 18 heures pour procéder à son installation et à l'état des lieux. Elle avait hâte de découvrir l'endroit qui serait son lieu de vie pour les prochains mois. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage cependant, c'était plutôt l'école de danse qu'elle allait intégrer d'ici quelques jours, elle allait ainsi passer de ses 2 heures de pratique journalière à plus de 6 ou 7 heures de danse quotidienne, Diane espérait pouvoir tenir le coup des premières semaines qui serait sans doute difficile pour son corps. L'anticipation la gagnait peu à peu.

15 heures sonnait déjà quand elle sorti de la gare, il lui fallait déjà trouver l'école de danse pour pouvoir finaliser son inscription, on l'attendait d'ici une petite demie-heure. Après avoir enclenché l'option GPS de son téléphone, elle prit la direction de l'école. Une fois sur place, elle fut accueilli par Alicia, une jeune fille blonde d'à peu près son âge avec qui elle sympathisa rapidement, elle lui fit visiter l'école puis présenta Diane à sa tutrice, Deldrey Lovudrive avant de la conduire jusqu'au différentes salles de répétitions ouverte H24 présentes dans un bâtiment face à l'école, de l'autre côté de la rue. Alicia lui donna son badge lui donnant libre accès pour ses entraînements en dehors de ses cours. Une fois la paperasse expédié, Alicia laissa Diane pour accueillir un autre élève. La jeune femme regarda sa montre et fit la grimace, il était déjà 17h30.

Diane fut ravie quand elle vit à quel point son appartement était proche de son établissement scolaire, moins de 10 minutes à pieds. Elle sonna même à l'adresse indiqué avec un peu d'avance. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui ouvrit presque aussitôt, l'accueillant avec bienveillance. Diane se sentit tout de suite à l'aise avec elle. L'appartement, quant à lui, faisait environ 60 m², il y avait un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte, un îlot central était disposé au centre de la pièce avec des rangements d'un côté et des tabourets de l'autre. Il y avait également deux chambres qui était séparés par une salle d'eau commune. Elizabeth lui apprit que l'appartement appartenait à son père, elle avait cependant décidé de le partager avec une tierce personne pour qu'elle puisse se sentir moins seule. Les deux filles avaient rapidement trouvé une certaine complicité, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant des heures avant que Diane ne se décide enfin à déballer quelques une de ses affaires. Sa chambre était simple mais très fonctionnelle. Un grand lit deux places trônait au centre de la pièce, d'un côté se trouvait une coiffeuse et de l'autre un bureau. En face du lit trônait une grande penderie vide. Diane se nota mentalement d'acheter quelques plantes et décorations pour personnaliser son nouveau cocon, bien trop sage à son goût. Pus d'un commun accord, les deux filles partirent faire quelques courses, Elizabeth en profita pour montrer le quartier à sa nouvelle amie. Elles se mirent ensuite à cuisiner ensemble leur repas du soir avant de se poser devant un film tout en continuant à discuter. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent lui parla de ses études de médecine, de sa volonté depuis toute petite à devenir médecin et à vouloir venir en aide aux gens. Diane fut touchée par les motivations et par le passé de son amie, elle l'encouragea à faire de son mieux. Quand elle-même se mit à lui parler de son cursus juridique et de son dilemme du à sa volonté de devenir danseuse, à l'instar de sa sœur, elle vit les yeux d'Elizabeth s'illuminer. "J'y crois pas, tu es la petite sœur de Matrona Rockwood, la danseuse étoile? J'adore la danse, cette femme est parfaite! Tu danses aussi?" Diane hocha la tête avec prudence "Oh mon dieu!" puis Diane ajouta "Je fais de la danse contemporaine cependant, je n'ai pas hérité de la discipline de ma sœur pour pouvoir faire du classique, les profs me traitaient de sauvage. Puis tu sais, C'était foutu dès le départ, j'ai trop de forme." dit-elle en pointant sa poitrine du doigt. "Mais j'aime ce que je fais, j'espère que tu viendras voir une de mes représentations si j'ai l'occasion d'en mener?". Elizabeth hocha vivement la tête, toute excitée.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement. Diane avait rapidement tissé des liens forts avec Elizabeth, elles en furent toutes les deux surprises. Elles passaient la plupart de leur soirées ensemble et un soir une amie d'Elizabeth était venue passer la soirée avec elles. Elaine était une petite blonde adorable, le courant passa rapidement entre elles et elles décidèrent même de se revoir toutes les trois très rapidement pour une séance shopping en ville. Diane avait aussi fait la rencontre de Dolores lors de son premier jour à l'école de danse. Elles s'entendirent tout de suite bien, les deux filles ayant un attrait commun pour les séries à rallonge et les films à l'eau de rose.

L'école de danse instaurait un système d'organisation plutôt classique. Des matières générales choisi par les élèves était donnée en début de journée jusqu'en fin de matinée, puis après le repas de midi et ce jusqu'au soir était mis en place les cours de danse, de gymnastique et de répétitions en période de représentation. Diane appris dès son premier jour qu'une audition serait menée d'ici une semaine pour se rendre compte du niveau et de potentiel de chaque étudiant, ainsi les professeurs pourrait travailler de façon plus efficace avec les danseurs, en leur donnant la possibilité d'évoluer en fonction de leur compétences. Le niveau était déjà très élevé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, Diane le savait, chacun des élèves était déjà très bon dans son domaine, cependant, il fallait mettre en place un classement pour l'attribution des rôles lors des représentations menées dans l'ensemble de l'école mais surtout pour permettre à cette dernière de proposer les personnes adéquates lors des représentations extérieures. L'école était souvent contacté par de grandes compagnies pour des rôles occasionnels ou plus ponctuelles, une occasion pour les troupes de spectacle de trouver de futurs artistes vedettes.

Les trois premiers jours de rentrée avaient été calme dans l'ensemble, Diane avait choisi de poursuivre son cursus juridique et avait repris les cours de droit civil dans le cadre de ses cours généraux, elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle aurait beaucoup de travail mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre les trois années qu'elle avait déjà passé sur les bancs de la fac à Camelot. De plus elle aimait le droit et elle avait un sens de la justice plutôt aiguisée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ça l'avait naturellement poussé sur cette voie après l'obtention de son baccalauréat. L'après-midi avait jusqu'à présent été uniquement réservé à la souplesse et à la gymnastique mais le quatrième jour Deldrey vint chercher Diane pour l'emmener dans une des salles d'entraînements du bâtiment principal, la pièce était immense et recouverte d'un plancher de qualité. Plusieurs barres se dressaient dans les coins de la salle et un immense miroir recouvrait une des faces de la pièce. "Je voudrai que tu me montres un peu où tu en es, ce que tu sais faire etc... Tu suis le cursus de danse contemporaine, c'est bien ça?" Diane hocha la tête en repensant à certaines représentations qu'elle avait déjà exécutées en public. Deldrey lui sourit. "Alors, montres-moi ce que tu sais faire jeune fille!". Diana s'exécuta.

Suite à sa petite représentation, Diane fut placé dans un groupe de huit personnes, ils étaient ceux qui avaient fait le plus impression. Elle en était à la fois fière et décontenancée car on lui reprochait bien trop souvent par le passé de se laisser guider par l'impulsion de ses émotions et de s'emporter trop facilement. Deldrey lui avait alors dit que c'était une grande force qu'elle ne devait pas comprimer et cacher mais plutôt apprendre à canaliser. On lui donna ensuite une série d'exercice à travailler pour le lendemain où on lui enseignerait le programme court qu'elle devrait apprendre et maîtriser pour le représenter 5 jours plus tard devant l'ensemble des professeurs de l'académie. C'était un timing serré mais Diane était compétitive. Elle passa donc les trois jours suivants dans la salle d'entrainement du quatrième étage, Diane ne fut aucunement surprise d'y trouver quelques autres danseuses une fois le soir arrivé, elle préféra donc s'y entraîner beaucoup plus tôt le matin, quand elle était sure d'être seule pour pouvoir s'exprimer en toute liberté.

On était samedi et l'épreuve aurait lieu le lundi suivant, soit, dans deux jours mais Diane était confiante. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé et elle maîtrisait sa chorégraphie sur le bout des doigts, elle avait même pris le temps de donner quelques effets à certains de ses mouvements. Suite à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa tutrice, la jeune fille avait abandonné l'idée d'apprendre de façon académique la danse qui lui avait attribué, elle préférait se donner simplement, telle qu'elle était aux juges qui seraient présents. Il lui restait encore une étude de cas à traiter pour son cours de droit civil mais elle n'avait plus la tête à travailler, Diane voulait sortir et s'amuser. Elle avait été surmenée cette semaine et elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Son téléphone lui affichait 17h30. Elle soupira en se frappant le front. Dolores avait encore des cours de danse jusqu'à 20 heures, elle envoya instinctivement un message à Elizabeth pour lui demander si elle comptait passer la soirée à l'appartement. Quelques instant plus tard, elle reçu sa réponse "Soirée chez des amis ce soir, tu peux venir!" Diane réfléchi un instant."Vous êtes nombreux? Je ne veux vraiment pas m'imposer." Son portable vibra quelques instants plus tard. "Tu viens! Je passe à l'appart d'ici une heure pour me changer et on part toutes les deux. Fais-toi belle! bsx". Diane rit en imaginant l'air faussement autoritaire de son amie.

Quand Elizabeth rentra, Diane sortait à peine de la douche. "J'espère que c'est une robe que tu enfiler Elizabeth parce qu'il est hors de question que tu sortes avec un de tes jeans." L'air menaçant de la brune eu raison de la volonté de son amie. Quand Diane la vit revenir avec une petite robe patineuse noire, elle leva ses pouces en l'air pour valider son choix. Diane elle-même avait décidé d'enfiler une robe à bretelles rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. "Bon, on y va!"

La soirée avait lieu chez des amis à Elizabeth, il s'agissait d'une colocation où vivait quatre amis. L'appartement était au second étage. Quand elles toquèrent à la porte, c'est un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui leur ouvrirent. Diane s'aperçue tout de suite du rougissement de son amie et elle se nota dans un coin de la sa tête d'en parler avec son amie en fin de soirée. "Salut Meliodas!" commença doucement la jeune femme. "J'ai ramené ma nouvelle colocataire avec moi, je te présente Diane." Diane joua rapidement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux tout en faisant connaissance avec le garçon, elle était une personne très extravertie de nature, elle n'éprouva donc aucune gêne pendant leur échange. Elizabeth s'excusa un instant et partit saluer des connaissances. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Meliodas lui présenta Ban et Gowther qui étaient deux autres de ses colocataires. Ban était une personne rustre mais très amusante, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se considérer mais elle arrêta de se poser la question quand l'homme aux cheveux gris se mit à beugler après Meliodas pour une raison inconnue. Gowther, lui… Elle ? Lui. La robe et les cheveux roses pétant qu'il abordait l'avait fait douter quelques instants, il avait rit de son expressions et lui avait un peu parlé de lui et de ses études dans le milieu de la mode. Il était sympathique mais aussi très étrange, elle s'attacha malgré tout immédiatement à lui par son approche du monde si particulière. Il lui parla comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des décennies. Elle fut ravie de se voir aussi rapidement intégrée au groupe et elle se mit rapidement à boire avec ses nouveaux camarades jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Elaine qui tirait Elizabeth par le bras. Elle nota l'air très doux qu'avait pris Ban lorsque la vit et elle ne pouvait comprimer son sourire. "Tu n'arrives que maintenant Elaine?" s'étonna Meliodas en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise. "C'est mon frère qui nous a emmener mais il avait la flemme de venir me chercher, j'ai du avoir recours au chantage affectif! Helbram est la aussi". Meliodas éclata de rire "Ça ne m'étonne pas de King, il est si facile à piéger!". Les discussions reprirent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Meliodas murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Elizabeth, le rouge aux joues, encore, elle se retourna pour saisir le bras de Diane pour l'entraîner avec elle à l'autre bout de la pièce. Meliodas et Ban éclatèrent de rire en voyant Diane choquée se faisant traîner comme un vulgaire sac à patates, Elaine les suivaient de près en trottinant.

Diane eut l'occasion de faire connaissances avec quelques autres amies d'Elizabeth, Jericho et Guila avec qui elle discutaient vivement. Quand l'alcool commença à se faire ressentir, les filles prirent possession de la playlist et se mirent à danser dans un coin de l'appartement, chantant à tue tête des chansons dont elles connaissaient les paroles par cœur. Certaines personnes autour les dévisagèrent, d'autres rigolèrent mais elles s'en souciaient guère. Jericho fut impressionnée par les talents de danseuse de Diane et Elizabeth se vanta fortement du parcours de danseuse de son amie. Ainsi Diane se mit à leur apprendre quelques mouvements simples tout en accentuant très fortement son déhanché mais l'alcool ne les aidait pas beaucoup, les rendant maladroites, leurs fous rires recouvraient aisément le son de la musique qui pourtant s'élevait déjà à de nombreux décibels. Elles passèrent plus de deux heures à s'amuser ainsi mais Elaine menaça de s'évanouir face à son taux d'alcoolémie beaucoup trop élevé. Les filles décidèrent de l'escorter jusqu'à la chambre d'ami pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger un peu pour reprendre ses esprits. "Il faut absolument que j'aille faire pipi!" Diane se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, ce qui amusa fortement Elizabeth. "Une nouvelle danse?" Jericho se moquait ouvertement de Diane, cette dernière lui tira alors la langue. "C'est la porte juste en face de cette chambre".

Quand Diane sortit des toilettes, les filles avaient disparus, seule Elaine dormait paisiblement, allongée sur le grand lit disposé dans le coin de la pièce. Elle lui recouvrit le corps d'un plaid qui traînait au pied du lit quand elle vit la jeune fille frissonner pendant son sommeil. Puis au moment où elle décida de quitter la chambre, elle vit la porte de s'ouvrir d'elle-même pour laisser entrer un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Ce dernier s'étonna de la trouver ici. Ils se fixèrent un long moment tout en se détaillant du regard. Le garçon était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une tête, son corps était mince et gracieux mais Diane eut du mal à quitter son visage du regard. Les cheveux roux du garçon, les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son nez puis surtout ses yeux à la couleur de l'ambre la perturbèrent grandement. Elle vit le garçon rougir devant le regard insistant de la belle brune et il émit un raclement de gorge avant de demander. "Euh... Tu connais ma sœur Elaine? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant." Diane hocha doucement la tête, la gêne du garçon la fit doucement sourire. Elle lui parla un peu et Diane le vit rapidement se détendre ce qui la poussa à continuer dans l'échange. Elle se sentait très à l'aise avec lui bien qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Sans se poser plus de question, elle s'installa au sol et continua à lui parler. De son arrivée en ville la semaine précédente, de son lien avec Elizabeth et du déroulement de la soirée de ce soir. "C'est donc toi que je dois remercier pour avoir mis ma sœur dans cet état?" Diane ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air faussement choqué du rouquin, puis elle s'excusa timidement tout en se déplaçant près du garçon qui s'était lui aussi assis au sol. Le garçon la poussa à lui en dire plus et il semblait réellement intéressé par ce qu'elle voulait bien lui dire alors de fil en aiguille, les deux personnes se mirent à discuter de différents sujets, des plus futiles au plus sérieux. Diane en apprit aussi davantage sur ce garçon qui s'appelait Harlequin. Tout le monde l'appelait King depuis la réalisation de la pièce de théâtre qui avait été mis en place durant l'école primaire, il avait décroché au tirage au sort le rôle du roi, ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries de Ban et Meliodas, déjà ses amis à l'époque. "Je suis certaine que tu étais un roi super!" lui dit Diane, les yeux plein de rires. Il se trouvait que Harlequin n'était pas un comédien dans l'âme. Il avait fait sa première année en faculté de médecine, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Elizabeth, c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus des amis proches. Puis il avait fini par se réorienté dans des études pour devenir botaniste. Deux heures s'étaient écoulés alors que les deux se trouvaient encore dans la chambre, ils semblaient avoir oublié la fête jusqu'à ce que King reçoive un message qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. "Je vais devoir y aller, je dois passer la nuit chez ma petite-amie et elle commence à s'impatienter". Diane fronça les sourcils mais fini par acquiescer. "Bien sur Harlequin, je comprends. C'est toi qui ramène Elaine aussi?" Diane se leva et s'étira longuement, les bras tendus vers le ciel, elle ne s'aperçue que trop tard que sa robe s'était aussi relevée dans le même mouvement, dévoilant l'intégralité de ses cuisses au jeune garçon. Il rougit intensément sans pour autant détourner le regard, ce qui étrangement remplie Diane de fierté. "Mes yeux sont plus haut Harlequin et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." Il y avait de la malice dans sa voix, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rougissement du garçon. "Je... Quoi?". Diane rit doucement. Elle aida ensuite Harlequin à réveiller Elaine et à la remettre sur pied, ensemble ils la transportèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture du garçon. "Il faut encore que j'aille chercher Ban et Helbram avant de partir, tu veux que je te dépose aussi?" Elle réfléchit un instant "Meliodas est sensée nous ramener avec Eli, ne t'inquiète pas". King fronça les sourcils. "Meliodas a bu plus que de raison ce soir et ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour lui de prendre la route, laisses-moi plutôt vous ramenez toutes les deux!" King se rendit compte de son empressement et rajouta en bafouillant "Enfin, sauf si tu veux passer la nuit ici!". Diane lui sourit "J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas alors, merci Harlequin!' Ce dernier lui afficha un immense sourire. « Tu sais, tout le monde m'appelle King ». Elle rejeta d'un signe de main ses propos et elle vit le garçon se figer « Que se passe t-il ? ». Il rigola. « Je suis trop nul, nous discutons depuis tous ce temps et je ne connais toujours pas ton nom ! » Elle le rejoignit dans son rire. « C'est la base des bases ! Je m'appelle Diane. » Il sourit. « Très bien Diane. Je peux te laisser emmener Elaine jusqu'au parking pendant que je vais chercher les autres?". Elle acquiesça.

Le trajet en voiture fut difficile, Elaine chantait à tut tête, Helbram, quant à lui, entraîné par l'ambiance chaotique beuglait et gigotait dans tous les sens. Diane était plus que ravie de se retrouver à l'avant de la voiture avec Harlequin, et elle plaignait Elizabeth qui se trouvait entre les deux autres. Elle sourit devant l'air crispé que King affichait puis elle lui donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule. Ils arrivèrent chez la petite blonde en premier lieu, elle descendit de la voiture puis remercia les autres en s'inclinant devant la voiture et en prononçant des choses incompréhensibles aux autres se trouvant dans l'enceinte de l'habitacle. Diane et Helbram rirent franchement de la scène se déroulant devant eux. La jeune femme se mit donc à faire la conversation avec le garçon aux cheveux verts durant l'autre partie du trajet. Elle le trouva plein de fougue et très amusant, il semblait être le type de personne à croquer la vie à pleines dents. Quand la voiture s'arrêta à nouveau, Helbram souffla un baiser vers Diane et King et fit la bise à Elizabeth avant de s'en aller, comme une fleur. "Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous étiez colocataire?" Le garçon derrière son volant lui adressa un sourire "ne te fit pas au regard innocent de ce garçon, il est du genre volage si tu vois ce que je veux dire". Elle éclata d'un grand rire. "Ce garçon me semble bien téméraire!" King se tourna alors vers elle, l'air conspirateur "Tu m'as l'air de l'être tout autant, je me trompe?" Elle rit franchement avant de voir le regard du rouquin changer, la laissant pantelante le temps d'un instant puis elle brisa le moment, Ils discutèrent vivement de divers sujets jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête devant la résidence des deux femmes. "Merci de nous avoir ramené jusqu'ici". Il s'inclina « Ce fut un plaisir jeunes demoiselles ! ». Elle frotta rapidement son nez sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci. « J'imagine que nous nous reverrons à nouveau ». Il répondit par l'affirmative, pivoine. « Hum… A bientôt alors. » Diane sortit de la voiture en première, et remarqua Elizabeth et King en train de parler avant que la femme quitte le véhicule. Elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle entendirent la voiture démarrer puis partir. Il était près de 4 heures du matin, les filles ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur chambre pour se coucher et quand Diane s'allongea dans son lit, elle repensa à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer et à une certaine rencontre qu'elle avait faite.


End file.
